Diet
by Marineblau12
Summary: Reika ingin diet/ Kota marah.


**Diet**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ginga e Kick Off bukan punya saya.**

**A/n: Cerita ini mengambil waktu saat Reika masih gemuk.**

.

.

"Bangun!"

"Hei, Kota, jangan marah begitu."

"Bangun!"

Kota, anak laki-laki itu mengabaikan Shou. Dengan wajah murka yang luar biasa dia datang ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkilat-kilat karena marah. Aku meringis karena tahu aku sedang dalam masalah, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunduk. Bagaimana ya? Wajahnya terlalu menakutkan untuk dilihat. Aku tidak berani menatapnya saat dia seperti ini. Akan lebih bagus yang datang dan marah padaku pelatih, atau Shou. Bahkan aku tak keberatan jika yang marah padaku adalah Furuya yang lain misalnya Ouzou atau Ryuuji. Mereka terlihat lebih sedikit tidak menakutkan dibanding Kota.

Ah… tapi aku bisa apa?

"Kau dengar tidak dari tadi kubilang bangun?" dia berujar dengan nada kesal dan menarikku sampai aku berdiri. Tanganku gemetaran dalam genggamannya. Aku masih tidak berani mengangkat kepala, masih takut dan malu pada yang lain. Kalau tidak ingat ada banyak orang di lapangan ini, aku pasti sudah menangis. Dia memang menyeramkan. Mungkin dia memang seperti julukannya; Demon. Iblis.

"Hei, Kota! Tidak perlu seperti itu," Ouzou berusaha menenangkan kembarannya, tapi Kota masih saja tidak peduli. Anak laki-laki itu justru menarikku keluar lapangan. Menyadari hal ini pikiranku jadi macam-macam. Dia mau apa? Jangan-jangan, karena terlalu kesal, dia ingin membuatku menghilang? Aku langsung menggigil. Sekolah di jam-jam seperti ini memang sudah sepi, jika dia ingin berbuat jahat, seperti m-mem-membunuhku misalnya, tidak akan ada saksi yang melihat.

"L-lepas…"

"Hm?"

"L-lepas!"

Aku meronta. Aku mungkin lemah dan takut padanya, tapi aku tidak mau jika hidupku harus berakhir di tangannya. Aku masih muda, aku masih ingin menikmati hidup. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak boleh diam saja. Tapi Kota cuma diam, bahkan pegangannya semakin erat. Aku, yang saking ketakutannya, menangis. Ini memalukan, tapi aku benar-benar takut.

"Heh? Kau nangis?"

Aku mengabaikannya. Saat dia mengangkat wajahku, tangisanku semakin parah. Aku mulai ingusan. Biar dia jijik, aku justru berharap dia jijik jadi dia akan meninggalkanku di koridor kelas dan aku akan tetap hidup. Aku bisa hidup menanggung malu karena memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat-tidak-seperti-_lady_ pada Kota. Aku sudah biasa hidup dengan ejekan-ejekan kecil dari beberapa murid sekolah karena tubuhku yang gempal, jadi tidak akan masalah jika ditambah satu hal memalukan lagi.

"Hei! Reika?!"

Tidak usah melihatku dengan pandangan seperti peduli begitu. Apa kau takut kalau tangisanku akan memancing orang lain datang ke sini hingga membuat niat jahatmu gagal?

"Heh? Ngapain nangis? Memang kau pikir aku mau membunuhmu?"

Aku diam.

"Oi! Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" tiba-tiba saja wajah kesalnya kembali lagi.

Memangnya tidak, ya?

Kota menghela napas. Dia membawaku masuk ke kelas dan menyuruhku duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Aku menurut. Dia pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan sebuah bekal dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ini bekalku. Jadi dia baru saja merogoh laci mejaku?

"Makan."

Hah?

"Makan," dia menekan-nekan ucapannya.

Aku masih belum mengerti.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku," dia bilang. Aku langsung menunduk dan minta maaf tapi dia tidak mendengarnya. Aku mendengar suara gesekan kursi, lalu melihat bayangannya di atas meja.

"Kau tidak latihan dengan serius hari ini. Kau seperti main-main. Aku jadi meragukan kata-katamu yang bilang bahwa kau menyukai sepak bola."

"Aku tidak main-main," kataku.

"Tapi kau memang tidak serius," Kota menyahut. "Kau tidak serius, bukan cuma kau yang terganggu, tapi semua anggota tim. Kau tahu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini kau lemas sekali karena kau tidak makan siang."

Hah? Jadi dia tahu?

"Kau kira kau siapa? Dewa?" aku mendengar dengusannya, "Kita perlu makan untuk mendapatkan energi untuk menjalani aktivitas. Jangan mengira kau beruang yang tubuhnya bisa mengolah timbunan lemak mereka sebagai energi saat mereka hibernasi."

Aku… tersinggung. Dia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Justru karena aku tidak ingin seperti beruang makanya aku berniat untuk tidak makan siang ini. Aku ingin diet supaya kurus. Jika aku kurus, teman-teman tidak akan mencemooh aku lagi, aku akan semakin punya banyak teman, dan dari sana dunia akan berjalan dengan lebih indah.

"Makanlah."

Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku bukan beruang," sungguh aku ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan Kota dan berusaha bicara padanya. "A-aku tidak ingin jadi beruang, maka aku…" kenapa susah sekali, "… aku…" jari-jariku gemetaran, "…"

"Kau diet?"

Wajahku panas. Apalagi saat mendengar suara Kota yang tertawa, aku rasanya ingin mengubur diriku sendiri. Ini memalukan sekali. Oh Tuhan… kenapa harus ada Kota di kehidupanku ini?

"H-hentikan itu…" aku menggenggam erat rokku sampai buku jariku memutih, "H-hentikan…" aku menangis lagi.

Kota akhirnya berhenti tertawa, "Maaf, aku… keterlaluan," katanya. Jarang-jarang aku mendengar seorang Furuya Kota minta maaf. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? "Lagi pula, buat apa kau diet?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," aku berkata di sela-sela tangisku.

"Coba saja," dia bilang.

Aku sesenggukan.

"Hei…"

"Kota tidak akan mengerti ini karena kau dan yang lainnya tidak sepertiku. M-maksudku, kalian normal."

"Kau mau bilang bahwa kau tidak normal?" Kota menyahut cepat, ada nada jengkel saat dia bicara, "Memang kau cacat apa?"

"Bukan begitu," aku merengut, "Maksudku, lihat aku. Gemuk, besar… karena aku berbeda, teman-teman sering menjadikan aku lelucon."

"Siapa yang berbuat hal kekanakan begitu padamu? Biar aku hajar." Saat mendengar ini aku justru ingin tertawa. Ini, yang sedang ngobrol denganku sekarang, Kota yang itu bukan, sih? Kok dia jadi seperti temanku begini? Kota itu kan iblis yang kerjaannya cuma marah-marah.

"Tidak perlu begitu, aku hanya ingin kurus."

"Hm?"

Aku tersenyum, "Supaya aku dilihat, diperhatikan juga."

Dia terkejut, aku tahu dari napasnya yang seperti orang tersedak. "K-kau suka sama seseorang?"

"B-bukan begitu…" aku jadi ikut-ikutan terkejut, tangisanku jadi terlupa.

"Dengar ya," Kota bilang pada akhirnya, "Kalau dia tidak melihatmu yang seperti ini, belum tentu dia akan melihatmu jika kau berubah."

Sudah kubilang bukan begitu…

"Lagi pula, kau masih kecil, ah! Jangan bicara hal memalukan begitu."

Lah? Kan bukan aku yang bilang begitu. Lagi pula, nada bicaranya aneh. Dia terdengar gugup. Karena penasaran, aku beranikan diri untuk melihatnya dan aku akhirnya cuma bisa bengong. Di hadapanku, seorang Furuya Kota yang biasanya tampangnya tidak jauh-jauh dari ekspresi kesal, marah, dan murka, duduk sambil membuang muka dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya. Kalau aku tidak kenal dengannya, aku pasti mengira wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Tapi karena aku tahu Kota, aku tahu wajahnya yang merah itu pasti karena sinar matahari sore yang memang masuk dari jendela kaca kelas.

Iya, 'kan?

Aku memang pintar.

"Makanlah," katanya sebelum berdiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan, "Jangan pikirkan pendapat orang lain. Yang terpenting adalah kau nyaman dengan dirimu." Saat dia bilang seperti itu, aku membayangkan tentang sepasang sayap putih yang besar ada di bahunya. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti iblis lagi.

Rasanya aneh. Kami ngobrol mulai dari kekecewaannya karena aku tidak serius berlatih sampai masalah orang yang kusukai. Ini tidak seperti biasanya aku dan Kota bicara.

Saat dia pergi, aku tersenyum sambil menatap bekalku.

Yah… aku memang sudah lapar.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/n**: Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan meng-klik tombol review di bawah yaa~

Salam,

Marine


End file.
